Forgotten Memories
by Izume Shanako
Summary: (Sequel to Monster) Isamu Eri's memories were erased after the incident and she was put back in her home town, Sagamihara Town; where she lives a normal life. Her friend Emiko helps Isamu try to recover her memories, this involves going to Karakura Town. What happens when Isamu encounters her old friends and partners? Why don't they try to remind Isamu who she is/was?
1. Something White-Raining Sorrow

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**Isamu Eri, Kujo, Kakushitsu, Shira, Akujin, and Emiko are made up characters of mine.**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE BLEACH CHARCTERS.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Raining Sorrow**

**Isamu's Point of View**

My name is Isamu Eri, I am 17 years old and live in Sagamihara Town and go to Sagamihara High. My hair a dark navy blue; they go down a little past my shoulders. And I have light blue eyes.

Have you ever woken up, and wondered where you are? How did you react; my reaction was jumping out of bed. I did not know if it was a nightmare, or something else. The memory of that day was still in my head, even after 2 years. Closing my eyes, I started to remember what happened that day.

**2 Years Ago**

"_Ahhh!" I screamed once I woke up, it was the middle of the night._

"_I hope I didn't wake the neighbors." I sheepishly laughed._

_Looking around the room, I saw I was just in my room. Remembering the "dream" I jumped out of bed and went to go to my parent's room; only to find it empty. I was starting to freak out._

"_Was the dream real?" I asked myself._

_The "dream" was short, but I made me feel sick just remembering it. _

**Dream**

_It was a cool summer night. I was in my parents car with my father and mother, then a red flash hit are car making it flip over on its side. I opened my eyes and saw the car in flames. Not being able to move, possibly because it was a "dream", I just watched the scene unfold. After a few seconds, I spotted someone in front of our car, I could not see his face; it was blurred._

_-Did he hit our car?- I wondered._

_The man saw me and started to walk near me, but was stopped. Something pierced his shoulder, then another man appeared; I could not see him either, his face was blurred as well. The man seemed to have a weapon in his hand was it a … bow? The other guy I saw first then pulled a sword out, the two started to fight. Then the man with the bow was stabbed and fell to the ground in front of me._

_Reaching his hand out, he looked me in the eye and said something to me, I could not hear him. But I could now see his face; it was my father! The guy with the sword stabbed my dad! Next thing I know, I am yanked up by my hair. I was terrified, but it was a dream… right? I was able to see the other guy now that he was closer. He had a grin on his face, blue hair, and a jaw mask. Before I could think of anything, the guy swung his sword and sliced my neck…_

… _then I woke up._

**Present**

"Come on! We're going to be late for school." I feel something push me off the bed.

I land with a thud before shouting, "What the hell!"

"We're going to be late." A voice says from behind me.

(Just to confirm, my parents died, but when I woke up 2 years ago, the date changed. A couple weeks passed from the car crash to when I woke up, I always wondered 'What happened in those weeks'. I do not think I was in the Hospital because I would have woken up in a Hospital bed, not in my room.)

Turing around, I saw my best friend Emiko Hitomi looking at me. She was my best friend ever since I started Sagamihara High; we have the same classes together and we sit together at lunch. I tell her my problems and she tells me her problems. Also, I am in a fighting club, I try to convince Emiko to join, but she says she is "too busy". For some odd reason, I love to fight other people, and I am good with a sword, even though I "never used one". If your wondering how I know I am good with a sword, it is because we fight each other with wooden swords in the club; I beat everyone, even the sensei. Emiko has blue eyes and long light pink hair that she keeps in a ponytail (all the time); but she keeps one loose stands of hair on each side of her head. According to others at school, she is the prettiest girl in school. A side from being pretty, she is also very smart.

I look at the clock on the side of my bed; it was flashing 12:00.

"Damn, a power outage." I mutter as I get up.

"I'll meet you down stairs." Emiko said as she walked out of my room.

"Alright." I say, -I'll fix the clocks later.-

Walking to my closet, I pull out my school uniform. It was a dark blue shirt and a dark blue skirt. There was also a red tie that went around the neck. Quickly I comb my hair and brush my teeth; then I put on my black shoes, grab my school bag and raced out the front door.

Thinking Emiko was standing just outside the door I say 'Sorry for the wait', but then see that she is not there. I walk towards the sidewalk and see Emiko… standing near a pole… with a group of boys teasing her. One of the boys was holding onto a piece of her hair.

"Again with these assholes!" I groan.

This is the third time this week, the teenage boys go to another school, but they always pick up any cute girl they see. One of the girls includes Emiko, every time they harass her, I step in. Remember what I said about my fighting club, I joined that the first day I came here, so I have been able to fight the boys off. There were only 3 boys, luck me.

I remember the first time the boys tried to sweet talk me... lets just say they never tried to sweet talk to me again.

I run to the nearest boy, "Oi!" I shout and get his attention, he turns around and I see a hint of terror in his eyes; I love to see that. Seeing the terror in his eyes made me think that he was probably with the ones who attacked Emiko the other day, guess they just do not learn their lesson, idiots.

I jumped up as high as I could I put my knee forward and connected it with his face. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"One down, two to go." I grin at them.

The guy who was holding onto Emiko's hair ran towards me and swung his right fist at me. I dodge to the left and grab the out stretched arm. I stood behind him with his arm locked tight on his back. Holding his arm behind his back, the third guy goes to kick me, but I spin the two of us around. So, the third guy collides with the other one and they both fall to the ground.

"How about you guys stop trying to pick up girls, and instead get to school! Or, next time you'll have to pick each other up from the ground!" I threaten, after fighting them over and over again, you get annoyed; bit is so fun to fight!

The two guys pick up their unconscious friend from the ground and ran away. I then turned to Emiko, hoping none of them hurt her.

"Are you ok?" I ask her.

"Yeah, thanks again, Isamu." Emiko says.

"I told you, if you join the-" I start as we walked.

"I know, but fighting isn't my thing. I think your better at it." Emiko smiles, "Now let's get to school before we're even more late."

"Oh, well. The teacher likes us, and she understood that those boys harass you, so she lets us off... again." I shrug as we run to school.

* * *

**Karakura Town- Shira's Point of View**

It was raining again. Ever since Isamu disappeared it seems as though it rains every day. Kujo and Kakushitsu were in the graveyard; they were standing near me holding umbrellas; I just let the rain fall on me.

"**Why does it rain? You smile and the sun shines, but ever since you left… it rains every day non-stop. Are you sad, Isamu? The rain is cold, just like when it rains in your inner-world. I'm sorry I could not make you happy in your last moments."** I break down crying, Kujo and Kakushitsu are pained to see me like this.

With Isamu, I felt like a person who was powerful, tough, someone who could make her smile. Now that she is gone, I feel weak, useless, and unable to smile myself.

As I continue to cry I look at Isamu's grave.

_R.I.P_

_Here Lies Isamu Eri_

_Dearest friend to Shira, Kujo, and Kakushitsu._

Ever since she… left… disappeared… died? I do not know, I tried to find her, I looked all over Karakura; I even asked Ichigo and the others to help, they did but we were never able to find her. After a few months, everyone gave up, even Kujo and Kakushitsu. Why! Why, of all people they had to give up, Isamu was everything to us… everything to me. Searching far and wide for 2 years I try to find Isamu, but I could not, she protected me, now I have to find her and return the favor.

I come to the graveyard every day and talk to Isamu's grave for hours, as though I had been talking to her. Sometimes when I cannot sleep, I'll come to the graveyard; I worry Kujo and Kakushitsu by doing that because sometimes I fall asleep next to her grave. Kujo and Kakushitsu have been worried, we stay in our human forms, and I was not eating, sleeping, or drinking enough. Kujo, Kakushitsu, and I stay in the house Isamu lived in, with some rearrangement, we made two other rooms. I stay in Isamu's room, every day after school I lock myself in her room. It makes me happy that I can sleep there, but makes me cry when I know that that will be the closest to her I will ever be now.

**"**_**Come on, Shira. We have to go, or we'll be late for school."**_ Kujo says as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

I do not say anything; I just turn around and start to walk to school with Kujo. Kakushitsu stays home, because he is about 20 years old. I do not hang out with Ichigo and the others, all though Isamu loved him, I… love someone else.

Even after 2 years, I still cannot get over the fact that Isamu is gone, somewhere living a new life. For 2 years I have searched for her, prayed for her to come back… but nothing happens, she never comes back.

**"It should have been me. I should have disappeared."** I mumble under my breath so Kujo does not hear me.

* * *

Izume: "I feel so bad for doing this to Shira!"

Shira: **"Comment please."** *Sits in corner to pray for Isamu's return*

Kujo: _**"Comment if you hate the story."**_

Kakushitsu: **"Or, like it."**

Isamu: *Walks in, out of Shira's view* "Until next time."

Shira: **"I can still hear her voice!" ***cries*****

Emiko: "Until next time."


	2. Progress

**Isamu's Point of View**

After school, I walked with Emiko back to my house. She was my neighbor, so she would come to my place and we would do homework together. Sometimes she would cook dinner for the two of us; I was not great at cooking. I would allow Emiko to stay as long as she liked because her parents moved to America because their business wanted new costumers, (they are rich) they send Emiko money to pay for bills.

It was sunny out, I never liked the rain. Every time it rained I remember something… white.

-Something... white. Black and gold eyes, why are they so familiar?- I wondered.

"-other people?" Emiko asks from next to me.

"Huh?" I asked after shaking my head out of thoughts.

"I asked, Did you get any other dreams about those other people?" Emiko asked.

"Oh, yeah. I got one last night." I said before explaining my dream.

The dream I had was shorter than the other ones I had.

**Last Night's Dream**

_I remember I was sitting on a bed with someone, I was not able to see her, she was just a giant blur. Then, I noticed I was talking to her._

_"I GOT IT! I have a name for you!" I heard myself say._

_**"****Really?"**__ the other person asked looking at me surprised._

_"Yeah, since you're my hollow I could call you Hisamu Shieri, so I mixed Hollow Isamu and made it Hisamu." I suggested._

_**"..." **This "Hisamu" thought._

_"You don't like it?" I asked, "Oh, how about ####!"_

_For some reason I was not able to hear the name I gave her._

_**"******__Wait_, I would understand ####, but why ####?"

"_Well, the Spanish language separates the words the describe boys/men and girls/women. The words that end in "o" work for boys and words that end in "a" work for girls, so ####."_

_**"Ok!" **The girl agreed happily._

… _then I woke up._

**Back to Present**

"Hmm, so I'm guessing this other life you had, as you say, there was someone that was your friend. She was something called a 'Hollow' and you gave her a name." Emiko confirmed.

"Yeah, I had other dreams were I meet some other people. But, I was never able to see what they looked like, they were just giant blurs. I could never hear their names either." I explain.

"That is so cool! Just think, maybe between the car crash and you waking up, you meet those other people." Emiko said.

"But, why don't I remember them?" I ask.

"Hell if I know. Maybe something happened to your memories?" Emiko shrugged.

This is why I love Emiko (metaphorically); she understands me and believes in the things I say. She is always with me; even if these dreams, or as I say forgotten memories, sound weird.

After we finished our conversation, we found ourselves outside my house. I took out my key and opened the door. The kitchen was on the left and the living room was on the right. Passing the kitchen there were stairs on the left and another hallway on the right. The hallway led to the bathroom, a storage room, and a guest room. My parents used the storage room, I was never allowed to go in it. I could never find the key; maybe Emiko and I should start looking today.

"Hey, Emiko. Want to look for the key to the storage room my parents used?" I ask.

"Your parents never wanted you in there; now that they died you want to go into their personal space…. I'm in!" Emiko states, she was being funny for the first part of her sentence.

"Thanks. But, maybe we should do it after we finish our homework and dinner." I say.

"Alright." Emiko says as she heads for the kitchen.

* * *

**Shira's Point of View**

It was raining still after school; Kujo and I were walking home. Kujo had his umbrella opened, but I just welcomed the rain fall.

It was quiet between us, just like how it always had been ever since Isamu left. That is until an annoying voice was heard.

"Oi! Look its Snowflake and Emo-brat." A voice from behind us mocked.

Kujo and I turn around to see a group of boys that go to our school, 5 of them. At school they make fun of use; Kujo is Emo-brat because he was allowed to wear his black cloak instead of the school uniform. I was called Snowflake because of my hair color. Although my human form makes I look like I had silver eyes and normal skin, my hair was still white.

_**"******__Back _off!" Kujo shouts knowing how I get when we get attacked.

"Oh no. Not this time, now that we're outside no teacher will interrupt us." One boy smirked.

Last time they tried to attack us was in school, in other words a few minute ago. I got pissed off and was just about to killed them, but a teacher got in the middle of us and took the boys to detention. I felt like killing them because of my Dark Side; with the Visoreds help they were able to help me control it a year ago. But sometimes I use it to help me fight and go a little over board; oh well, not like I care anyway.

The guy who talked ran past Kujo towards me, bad move. He swung his right fist at me, so I dropped my bag and dodged to the left then grabbed his arm. With his arm still in my hand I moved behind him and held his arm in place between his shoulder blades. I pushed him forward and he fell to the ground. On top of him, I turned to see Kujo fighting two people at the same time, so that left two others, not counting the one I was holding down. Taking my other hand, I struck his pressure point with my hand, knocking him out.

Looking behind me I saw Kujo knocked out another one of them, two down three to go. The last two ran towards me, one swung his fist at me, so I grabbed his arm. I pulled him close to me and swung me knee up to hit him in the stomach. Then, I let go of his arm and watched his body fall behind me. I was facing the opposite way of the last guy, totally stupid for me to do… or was it. Hearing his footsteps run to me I stood still.

_**"******__Shira_, look out!" I heard Kujo shout.

The last guy was right behind me; quickly I kicked my right foot back which meet with the guy's stomach. He fell to the ground.

**"Quit attacking us or I'm going to beat some sense into your thick heads with a bat!"** I shout.

They all pick themselves up, holding one another and run/hobble away.

_**"Did that bring your mood up a little?"**_ Kujo asked.

**"A little."** I reply.

**"Come on, if we're late again then Kakushitsu is going to get worried." **I say as I pick up my bag, but then I felt something... something good.

Once we got home, Kakushitsu was watching T.V in the living room. Once he saw he turned off the T.V and walked up to us.

**"Where have you two been? School was over an hour ago." **Kakushitsu asked.

_**"We were attack by the boys again." **_Kujo said.

**"Are you ok?"** Kakushitsu asked to Kujo, knowing I do not like to talk.

**"Yeah, we're fine. They couldn't land a punch on a building for their sake." **I reply as I set my bag down on the couch and walk into the kitchen.

**"Kujo, can you set the table?" **I ask, why am I talking today?

**"Why are you talking all of a sudden? Once you get home you just do everything yourself."** Kakushitsu asked as Kujo set the table, both of their gases were on me.

**"I don't know… I just fell like something good is going to happen." **I replied as I got a few bowls out.

After a few minutes, I finished preparing Miso soup with some rice and a bowl of curry. It was Isamu's favorite… why do I punish myself?

Kujo and Kakushitsu were looking at me funny because they also knew this was Isamu's favorite meal. I put the food on the table and sat down… why do I not feel like going to my room with my food?

_**"******__Shira_? Are you feeling ok? Do you have a fever?" Kujo asked me curiously.

**"I'm… fine. I don't know, I just feel like something good will happen within this week." **I reply.

**-What the hell is wrong with me?!-** I shouted in my mind.

_**-We don't know either.-** _I heard Kujo and Kakushitsu reply.

**"Don't read my mind!" **I snip.

Although Isamu is gone, we can still use telekinesis to talk to each other.

_**"Ittadakimasu." **_We all say and start to eat.

* * *

**Isamu's Point of View**

After we finished dinner; which was my favorite meal, Miso soup with some rice balls and curry, and finished our homework, we went to my parent's room.

"Do you have any idea were they key might be?" Emiko asks.

"Not a clue." I say as I look through their closet.

"How are we supposed to find it then? For all we know, your parents kept the key on them every day." Emiko complains while looking through the drawers.

I slap my hand to my forehead, duh. One day I remember Dad and Mom went into that room. My father had the key in his pocket.

"My father had it in his pocket. Damn it! Now we can't get in!" I shout in irritation.

"Or, can we?" Emiko asks as she held something up in her hand.

"What is-" I started before asking, "Oh, a Swiss army knife. Why do you have a Swiss army knife?"

"You never know when you need one. And this happens to have a lock pick on it." Emiko smiled.

"Great. Let's go open up a door." I smile as left the room and showed her where the door was.

"Do you know how to use a lock pick?" I asked.

"Yeah, my dad taught me how to use all of the items in the Swiss army knife." Emiko explains as she continues to open the door.

"There, done." Emiko says as she stands up and swings the door open.

"Wow." We both say in shock after seeing what was in the room.

* * *

Izume: "I think that's enough for today. Don't you just hate me for cutting off the end?" :)

Shira: **"Just enough to kill you." **

Izume: *Runs away*

Kujo: _**"Comment if you like the chapter."**_

Kakushitsu: **"Or, if you dislike it."**

Isamu: "Until next time."

Emiko: "Stay tuned."

Isamu: "What is this a cartoon?"

Emiko: *Shrug*


	3. Secrets of Unsurity

**Isamu's Point of View**

"Wow." We both say in shock after seeing what was in the room.

The room had a desk that was facing the left wall. In front of the desk were papers tacked to the wall, there were papers scattered on the floor too. Then we spotted a black board in the back with a map of the towns in our area on it. There were some pictures of some people on it as well. Emiko and I walked towards it and looked at the different pictures; the pictures had names on the bottom. I looked at one picture that looked very familiar.

"_Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Espada 6. Arrancar_." Emiko says as she read the picture I looked at.

"Blue hair, a jaw bone mask." Emiko says, while I was freaking out.

"…." I look at the picture in shock.

"Isamu, are you ok?" Emiko asks.

"That… that was the one who killed my parents in my dream." I said with my finger pointed at the blue haired… espada.

"Hmm." Emiko hums as she walks towards the desk.

Emiko picked up a file with Grimmjow's name on it. She showed me the file, it had information on him; his height, personality, and… powers?

"There are a lot others here." Emiko says as she pulls me towards the desk.

"I guess we have a lot of research to do." I say as I go back to examine the black board.

Each picture was in a different area, as though they were trying to find something, or someone. On the map there were red marker circles on Sagamihara Town and another area call Karakura Town.

-I wonder if I would be able to meet those people from my dreams if I went to Karakura Town. It's not that far from here, I would just need to pack my stuff and call a truck to help me move.- I think to myself.

I then spot another photo; _Aizen Sosuke, Shinigami. King of Hueco Mundo. (Sneaks out in the middle of night. Goes somewhere to a new area with a portal = Hueco Mundo)._

-Hueco Mundo? Soul Society? My parents told me bed time stories about that place.- I thought.

"Come on Isamu. I brought together all the "Espadas". Apparently the Espadas are part of an army, the leader being someone called Aizen Sosuke." Emiko read from another file.

"Hmm, what else have you been hiding Mom and Dad?" I ask myself as we continue looking at files.

"Guess I should start my research." I say as I pick up the file labeled 'Soul Society'.

* * *

**Shira's Point of View**

I was in my room finishing my homework, which ended when I felt a hollow appear. Even though the Winter War ended, there are still hollows that appear, since Ichigo lost his powers, I go out and purify the hollows. I switched into my shinigami form, open the window, and jump outside. It was still raining; maybe I'll stop by Isamu's grave.

My shinigami outfit was just like Isamu's but it was white. Jumping from roof top to roof I follow the hollow. Once I find it, I see that it is chasing a soul.

**"Oi! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" **I shout at the hollow.

The hollow turned around and looked at me funny… what?

"Hey, get some other soul to eat. This one is mine!" The hollow shouts.

I was taken back for a moment, who does he think he is. Purifying the hollow was what I was going to do, not eat the soul.

**"I'm not here to eat the soul, dipshit!" **I shout.

"Oh, you're not. Wait- Haha don't tell me you're a shinigami." The hollow laughed.

**"In fact I am. And I'm going to purify you and the soul."** I stated.

"Che. You're just another hollow, like me."

**"No I'm not. I am not like any normal hollow."**

"So, what are you then? A freak? Or, are you just another hollow that was brainwashed into believing otherwise?" The hollow asked.

**"I wasn't brainwashed. I'm filling in for the previous substitute soul reapers. One lost their powers while the other..." **Dare I say it? I wonder, **"Disappeared."**

"Disappeared? People don't just disappear. What really happened?" The hollow replies curiously.

I feel annoyed that the hollow would think I would pour my heart and soul into the tragic story of the one I lo- the one whose my partner. But, I find myself talking to the hollow.

After I tell the hollow what happened he looks like he was about to pity me. Hmm, maybe not all hollows are heartless I smile.

"Haha. So, your filling in for someone who left you. Think about it, this Dark Side of yours tried to kill her. Maybe the girl just wanted to get away from a monster like you!" The hollow laughed.

Or, maybe all hollows are heartless and should just die. I then swung my sword to purify it, it cut its mask but then I hear something I never thought of.

"Don't forget. If you even find this girl again and she remembers what happens, she'll think your just another monster! Hahahah!" Then the laughter stops.

My heart stops and I hold my breath. Narrowing my eyes down I float down next to the soul, who cowered in fear.

"Don't worry," I say using Isamu's voice, "Once I purify you, you'll go to a place called the Soul Society. There you won't have to worry about those monsters. Ok?"

**(A/N: I did not bold Shira's words because she was using Isamu's voice, not her watery voice.)**

*Sniff* "Ok." The soul quietly said.

After I purified the soul I went to Isamu grave. Still raining I huffed. I was standing in front of Isamu's grave, the hollows words ran though my head again.

**A Couple Hours ****Later**

**"I-I just hope you don't think of me as a monster once you regain your memories." **I weakly smile and a materialize dark navy blue flower, setting it down on her grave.

Once I get home, I was soaking wet. Kujo and Kakushitsu must have felt my spiritual pressure cause they walked in once I jumped back through the window next to my bed.

**"Where were** **you?"** Kakushitsu asked.

**"Oh, um... There was a hollow and a soul that I needed to purify. Then I went to Isamu's grave."** I replied with a fake smile, I did not want them to worry about me cause of what the hollow said.

_**"We aren't stupid, Shira. Tell us what's**_** wrong."** Kujo demands with his arms crossed over his chest.

I huff but then I tell them what the hollow that said to me. After I finished, Kakushitsu hit me upside the head.

**"You**** Ass! No matter what, monster or not, we are the same. Then, all three of us are monsters."** Kakushitsu smirks.

I remember when Isamu said something like that.

**Flash Back**

_"YOU ASS!" Isamu shouted before clenching her teeth and fists, "No matter what, we will always be partners; I don't care if you're a monster or not, you, Kakushitsu, and Kujo are a part of me! So…so… that makes all four of us monsters!"_

_She then held out her hand towards me and said, "But, at least we have one another, now are you going to continue sitting on the ground, or are you gunna help us kick Aizen's royal ass back to Hell!"_

**End of Flash Back**

I smirk and hit Kakushitsu before saying, "Baka. Don't plagiaries what Isamu said."

With that I am back to normal and they left the room, I then switch back into my human form. I put my finished homework back in my school bag and lay down on my bed. Looking out the window next to my bed I watched the rain fall and gazed at the moon and stars that were out before closing my eyes.

* * *

**Isamu's Point of View**

"I think I learned all I need to know." I say putting down the file on my parents; apparently they had powers too.

"Hmm, yeah I think so to. We did read all of the files." Emiko agreed.

"I can't believe my father was a shinigami and a quincy, while my mother was a human with arrancar powers. My father was the Lieutenant for Squad 1 at the Soul Society, and my mom was the Zero Espada." I stated.

"Do you know what this means?" Emiko asked looking excided.

"What?" I ask.

"It means that you must have their powers too!" Emiko exclaims.

"We just need to unlock them." I thought.

"And I know were we can go. We just need to go to Karakura Town. Going there can possible unlock more of your memories if we go to the places you saw in your dreams. I'll even go with you." Emiko stated excitedly.

"You would really do that, for me?" I asked.

"Of course, you're my best friend. Plus, based on the info from your dreams, we can find those friends of yours. I'm positive that they still remember you." Emiko smiled.

I smile and then say, "Alright, we can move tomorrow, Thursday."

"Yeah, let's pack right now. S'not like we have a lot to pack anyway, so moving tomorrow wouldn't be a problem. You can stay up for a long time, right?" Emiko asks.

"Of course I can." I smile, it was only 8:30; I would like to stay up late at night when I was smaller.

I go in the attic and grab two big suitcases and some boxes. I give some boxes and a big suitcase to Emiko to use for her house. Emiko leaves to pack her stuff and I start packing at my place; I packed my clothes, toothbrush, and some shoes. Then with the boxes I packed some kitchen stuff; plates, utensils, and cups. Once we get to Karakura Town we can buy some furniture. Since my parents died, I was given all their money from the bank; and believe me, they we good at saving money.

After a few hours, Emiko comes back into my house and we move our boxes to the front door. Emiko calls a friend of her father that would help us move to Karakura, free of charge.

I go to my room and fall asleep; Emiko goes to sleep in my guest room so we can meet the truck driver in the morning together.

* * *

Izume: "Hope you enjoyed the chapter."

Shira: **"Comment if you liked it."**

Kujo: **_"Or if you hated it."_**

Kakushitsu: **"It would be appreciated."**

Isamu and Emiko: "Until next time on _Forgotten Memories_."


	4. Unexplained Statements

**Shira's Point of View**

I do not know why, but the next day I felt happy. Not because tomorrow was Friday, I just felt like something great was going to happen. I got up from bed and see that it was only 7:00 in the morning; I had to be at school by 8:00. I walk to my closet and put on the same white and grey school uniform and walk down stairs.

**"I haven't made breakfast ever since Isamu left. So, since I'm in a good mood today, I'll make some toast and eggs."** I smile and got out the butter, toaster, eggs, plates, and frying pan.

By the time I finished putting the food on the table, Kujo and Kakushitsu were standing just outside the kitchen arch; looking at me funny.

**"What?"** I ask as I sit down.

**"What's up? All of a sudden you've been all happy." **Kakushitsu says.

**"Like I said yesterday, I got a feeling that something great is going to happen."** I smiled before taking a bite of my toast.

**"**_**Let's just be happy that we can eat Shira's great food."**_ Kujo smirks as he eats his egg.

After breakfast, Kujo and I headed to school. We grabbed out umbrellas and head out, I wonder why it was still raining. We were happy that we were able to get to school without those other boys attacking us. At least I was able to knock some sense into them. But, once I sat in my seat I felt depression flow over me, maybe it was because I just wanted school to end. I walked to my seat in the back near the window and Kujo sat on the right of me. Ichigo and the rest of the gang were sitting in front of us, but like I said, my love was not towards him so I did not hang out with them or talk to them. Occasionally, we would talk together but that was usually if something happened to someone (like if the got injured or hurt) or if there was a new enemy.

Anyway, I looked out the window while the teacher started to talk about some math that to Kujo and me was for 2 year olds. Then to my surprise, the rain cleared up, I felt happy again.

**"So, I guess you're happy, Isamu."** I smiled.

* * *

**Meanwhile- Isamu's Point of View**

Just as our truck got into town, the rain cleared up; as though because of us coming here, the rain went away. Once the truck stopped, we found ourselves in front of a house.

"I made a few calls and was able to get this to be our house. Plus, they went out and bought us furniture for us, I already gave them money." Emiko stated.

"Alright. Now let's start to unpack." I smile as we start to grab the boxes out of the truck.

The first box we picked up was for the kitchen; we put plates, utensils, and cups in their own cabinet and drawer. Emiko finished unpacking her clothes in her room. I then got the last box with the files in it and the suitcase with my clothes in it and put them in my room.

My room was simple, once you open the door; there was a desk facing the wall to the right of the door. At the far right corner there was a closet for my clothes and files. The far left of the room there was a window and a bed below it, perfect, now I can gaze at the stars at night.

I open my closet and put my shoes on the floor, hang my clothes on a line; the line was close to the ground because there was a part in the closet that looked as though someone could sit in there. Then at the top of the closet, there were two slots were I fit my files, Soul Society info on the right, and Hueco Mundo info on the left. Once I finished putting the files away, I saw that I had forgotten one.

"Did I read this one?" I asked myself.

Flipping the file over I went to see the label, I felt confusion wash over me once I read the label. The file was labeled: Eri, Isamu. Why would my parents have a file on me, their own daughter... unless:

_"I can't believe my father was a shinigami and a quincy, while my mother was a human with arrancar powers. My father was the Lieutenant for Squad 1 at the Soul Society, and my mom was the Zero Espada." I stated._

_"Do you know what this means?" Emiko asked looking excided._

_"What?" I ask._

_"It means that you must have their powers too!" Emiko exclaims._

_"We just need to unlock them." I thought._

_You... Have... Powers._

Deciding to show Emiko the file, I put the file on my bed. I then put on some new clothes. A white shirt and a black jacket over it, then I put on a pair of jeans. Before walking down stairs I picked up the file. Once I walked down the stairs and saw Emiko sitting at the kitchen table. She must have changed too; she had a black T-shirt with jeans on.

"Hey," I smile, "You done?""

"Yeah, I also have the papers for the new school we'll be attending; Karakura High." Emiko explains.

"Won't to run them over with me?" Emiko asks.

I look at the clock and see that it was now 2:36; school was just about to end.

"Sure. But then I want to look at this file together." I say as I put the file on the table.

Emiko read the file and smiled saying, "This will tell us if you have abilities like your parents."

We both put on our shoes and walk out the door before locking it.

"Do you know where the school is?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's just a couple blocks away." Emiko replies as she leads the way.

After a couple of minutes, we found ourselves at the school. Some students were coming out walking with each other and some were still in the school. While looking around, I spot two kids fighting a group of people.

"Weird, I hope their ok." I say as I continue to watch.

"What?" Emiko asked as she looks in the direction I was looking at.

"Those two people, the one with orange hair and the one with glass are fighting the group of people." I say as I point at them.

"I think they can take care of themselves." Emiko says as she watched the two boys fight the group of boys.

As we walked, we passed two students, a boy and a girl. The boy was wearing a black cloak and the girl had white hair… white… hair. I stop walking and turned back to see them.

Once I turned around, I saw that the girl with white hair stopped walking as well, she was looking at me. She had black and gold eyes, her skin was pale as well; she kind of looked like an opposite version of me. Then the boy with the black cloak grabbed the girls arm and said 'Come on, Shira'.

-Shira…- I wondered.

"You ok, Isamu?" Emiko asked.

I turn back to her and say, "Umm, yeah. I'm… fine."

I then turn back to the girl as we walk into the school. White hair; why does that seem so familiar?

* * *

**At the Same Time- Shira's Point of View**

Finally, school was over; I just cannot wait to see what was going to happen between today and tomorrow. I looked out the window and saw Ichigo and Uryu fighting a group of boys.

**"Must be another gang."** I mused.

_**"******__Let's go_, Shira." Kujo says, we both pick up our bags and walked out the school doors.

We passed two girls, one with black hair in a ponytail and the other with dark navy blue hair… dark navy blue!

I stopped walking and turned around, the girl with blue hair stopped as well. We were looking at one another; light blue eyes! It had to be Isamu! Her spiritual pressure feels the same as well. Before I could say anything, Kujo grabbed my arm.

_**"****Come on, Shira."**_ Kujo said.

I turned back without saying anything, but I was smiling. We continued to walk home.

**"I saw Isamu back there."** I said to Kujo.

**_"What?"_** Kujo asked me in shock.

**"I know it was her, because she looked at me. I felt her spiritual pressure; it was the same as it was two years ago."** I inform.

_**"******__What _do we do?" Kujo asked.

**"I don't think Isamu remembers us because she seemed confused. Maybe we shouldn't say anything to her; she is probably safer being normal. But, we'll try to get her memories back without her knowing, we don't want to freak her out which might make her run away."** I say to Kujo.

**_"Ok. We can tell Kakushitsu and the others about our plan when we get home." _**Kujo smiled.

"Hey, look. If it isn't Snowflake and Emo-brat again." A voice behind us says, and then we heard laughter behind us.

**"Damn it." **I curse as I turn around, there were 7 boys.

**"**_**Shira, be careful. Some of them have metal pipes and one has a knife."**_ Kujo informed.

**-Crap!-** I thought to myself.

**"Guess we need to beat some more sense into those thick heads of yours." **I say arrogantly.

_**-Don't provoke them. And don't act cocky.-**_ Kujo mentally hissed.

**-Calm down. I got this from Isamu.- **I mentally reply; even though Isamu left, Kujo, Kakushitsu, and I are able to mentally communicate with one another.

Two guys ran towards me, let the games begin. They were empty handed, one swung his fist at me; I grabbed his fist, rammed my knee in his stomach, and picked him up and through him at the second guy. Kujo had already knocked out one person and continued to fight the second one; three down, four to go. One guy with a pipe ran towards Kujo, he was able to get behind him and knocked him out with the pipe.

**"Kujo!"** I shout, but suddenly feel something hit me in the head.

I fell heavy all of a sudden and fall to the ground.

**-Damn it! I got careless.-** I groaned and felt myself slip into darkness.

"Hey! What the hell do you guys think you're doing!?" I hear someone shout before going unconscious.

* * *

Izume: "Oh no. Kujo and Shira were hit in the heads with pipes! Who came to their rescue?"

Shira: -_- **"I'm sure they have an idea of who it is."**

Izume: "If you don't be quiet I'll change who your knight in shining armor will be. Hmm, should I... shouldn't I?"

Shira: *Groans*

Kujo: **_"_****_Comment if you liked the chapter."_**

Kakushitsu: **"Or if you disliked it."**

Emiko: "It would be appreciated."

Isamu: "Until next time."


	5. A New Friend

**Isamu's**** P.O.V (A/N: Got tired of doing the whole word. ****-**_**-****)**

"Hey! What the hell do you guys think you're doing!?" I shouted.

Emiko and I were walking back home until we heard someone shout 'Kujo'. Then we see a few boys unconscious on the ground and some others beating up the two students I saw at school.

"Why don't you two just go home and play dress up or something." One of the guys says to use.

Now what I hate is that he would really think **we** would walk away from this.

"Come on, Isamu. Let's just go, they have pipes and one has a knife. The girl and boy might have done something to the group, they might deserve this." Emiko says.

Or, I should say '**I** would walk away from this'.

Emiko was just scared, she was scared for me. According to my dreams, I fought people with swords; I think I can handle a pipe and a knife… hopefully. Maybe I should not get to cocky; but that is who I am, so who cares!

"Let's go." Emiko says to me as she goes to drag me home.

But, I just drop my school bag.

"Looks like I'll need to knock some sense into you guys." I say as I crack my knuckles.

-Ok, so three are knocked out. That just leaves one person empty handed, two with a pipe, and another with a knife. Oh boy.- I observed.

The one person who was empty handed ran towards me. He kicked his leg at my head, but I ducked, grabbed his leg, and pushed it up high. So, his head connected with the concrete… Opps. Oh, there was no blood; that's good. He was in pain; he grasped his head, well… on to the next one.

The two with the pipes ran after me, one swung the pipe at my stomach, but I jumped back. I aimed a kick at his head and he dropped like a rock, though he was still conscious but he looked to be in a lot of pain; hmm, guess my kicks are a lot stronger than I thought.

A pipe was then swung at my head, but I grabbed it with my hand. I pulled it out of his hand and kicked him in the stomach; he fell to the ground clutching his stomach. But, then I felt something hit my stomach, I looked to see the last boy who had the knife; he looked at me scared, he stabbed me. I guess he thought I was going to dodge it. The guy then pulled the knife away and ran away saying, 'Lets' get out of hear'. The rest of the gang picked each other up from the ground, helping one another and ran off after their 'leader'.

Emiko gasped and I put my hand to my stomach, pulling it back I _did not see any blood_ on my hand. I pulled up my shirt to look at my stomach; there was some kind of _white armor_ surrounding the area where the guy tried to stab me.

"Wow." I said, and then I heard a groan.

I look over to see the white haired girl on the ground looking at me, no looking at the white armor. She goes to say something but closes her eyes. Then I see the boy with the black cloak walk over to us. He looks at me, smiles, and then picks up the girl.

_**"****Thanks for your help."**_ The boy smiled.

"Oh, you're welcome. Do you need help getting back home?" I ask.

_**"****No, we're fine."** _He says before turning around with the girl in his arms.

The two then walked away, and Emiko and I headed back home.

Once we got home, Emiko starts to talk, about what happened.

"What was that white armor? It protected you from the knife." Emiko says.

"Maybe it was a part of my Hollow powers; in the files it said that Hollows have something called a Hierro. The Hierro makes the texture of Hollow's skin into something like steel." I explained.

"Cool." Emiko said as she went to go get dinner ready.

* * *

**Shira's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes and found myself lying down on my bed. I turned my head to look out the window and saw it was still night time. I then saw red and blue flashing lights pass the house; an ambulance. Feeling the spiritual pressures of Ichigo and the others, I felt that Uryu's was small. My head hurt like crazy, but I knew I had to do something. Just as I stood up from bed, Kujo came in the room.

_**"******__Good_, you're up." Kujo says.

**"Is Isamu ok?!" **I shouted remembering what happened before I fell unconscious.

_**"****Yeah, she's fine. Her Hierro prevented her from getting cut by the knife."**_ Kujo explained.

**"Good, I'm glad that was the real Isamu."** I say.

_**"****Oh, and I told Kakushitsu all about Isamu and our plan."**_ Kujo said.

**"Alright." **I say before I started to walk out the door so I could see what was wrong with Uryu. -Once I get to school, I should tell Ichigo and the others about our plan.-

_**"******__No_, you need to rest. Kakushitsu will just buy take-out food." Kujo commands

**"But, I felt Uryu's spiritual pressure deplete, then I saw an ambulance pass by."** I complained.

_**"******__I'll _go check it out. You stay here and rest." Kujo commanded before he switched his form into a shinigami then jumped out the window.

I huffed, but lie back down on the bed anyway.

* * *

**Kujo's P.O.V**

I jumped from roof top to roof top following Ishida's spiritual pressure. Once I found out where he was, I see that I was standing just outside the Karakura Hospital.

_**"****Oh Kami. What happened to you Uryu?"**_ I ask myself. _**-I don't think I hollow could have done this.-**_

Jumping down to the Hospital doors, I switch back into my human form and enter. I walk up to the counter and went to talk to the lady behind the desk.

_**"****Um… Excuse me, what room is Uryu Ishida in?"**_ I asked politely.

She told me the room and I walked down the white hallways, until I found his room. Opening the door, I saw a girl with orange hair sitting on one of the chairs.

_**"****Hey, Orihime. What happened?"**_ I asked a startled Orihime.

"I'm not sure. What are you doing here, Kujo-kun?" Orihime asked.

_**"******__Oh_, Shira felt Uryu's spiritual pressure deplete, so I came here to check it out." I explain.

"Is that you, Kujo?" A voice from behind the curtains asks.

_**"****Uryu? Yeah, it's me."**_ I say.

_**"******__Guess _what guys. Isamu is back, but her memories were erased." I said.

I then start to explain to them quickly what Shira's plan was. They were shocked and happy to hear that Isamu was ok. Before anyone could say anything, the door opened again. It was Ichigo.

"Orihime? Kujo?" Ichigo says.

"Where is Chad?" Ichigo asked Orihime.

"He didn't answer his phone. Because of the time, I guessed he was at work." Orihime stated.

"Hmm, so you really did call Kurosaki." Uryu said from the other side of the curtains.

The door opened again and a man walked in.

_**-Must be the doctor.-**_ I thought.

_**-Well, I'll be going now. Orihime, could you explain to Ichigo what I had told you? I would do it myself but I have to get back to the others, don't want them to worry.-**_ I mentally communicate with Orihime.

'Oh, no problem, Kujo-kun.' I heard as I read Orihime's thoughts.

With a quick goodbye, I walk out of the room; but not without using magic in the air that would allow me listen in on their conversation. I still wanted to know what happened to Uryu. Standing outside the Hospital, I switch back into my shinigami form and listen in on their conversation.

'… Letting an enemy slash him down-' I heard the doctor say; or as I found out, Uryu's father.

'What! He was attacked? What happened Ishida?!' Ichigo shouted.

_**-Not having powers probably affects him once he finds out his friends were hurt. No wonder why Orihime did not want me to talk about fighting around Ichigo.**_- I thought to myself.

I heard Uryu and Ichigo arguing about how it was and was not their problem. After the argument, Ichigo said goodbye and left. I was just about to get rid of the magic still in the room, until I heard Uryu's father and Orihime.

'I'll only tell you since I know he won't be of much help.' I hear Uryu's father say about Ichigo.

I then saw Ichigo run right past me out of the Hospital. Oh, yeah; forgot he lost his powers for a moment. If I could help him recover them, I would.

'Uryu was not slashed by a Hollow. And because of the reiatsu around the wound, it wasn't a shinigami either.' Uryu's father/Ryuken stated.

'It's not that Uryu doesn't want to tell you who attacked him. It's because he didn't see anything or see the one who attacked him.' Ryuken continued.

'But, what I amuse is that the enemy had acquired some sort of power that we don't know about, the enemy may be a human.' He said.

_**-What? Then that must mean his next targets may be…-**_ I started to think.

'The next to be attacked may be Sado-kun, you and/or Kujo and the others.'

_**-That's all I needed to know. But, why would the enemy go after us?-**_ I wondered before disabling the magic without anyone noticing.

As I used shunpo to get back home, I came across Ichigo on his phone. I then went near him so I was able to listen in on the conversation. I was not trying to be nosy, it is just I knew that something was up.

"I want to talk you about something." I heard Ichigo say.

"I would expect that much, why else would you call?" Someone on the other line replied.

-_**That voice, it sounds so familiar. I feel like I meet him a long time ago.-**_I thought to myself.

_**-Wait! Wasn't he the first-"**_I started to think but then felt like something or someone was watching us; Ichigo and I.

I turned around and thought I saw something in the corner of my eye. Something was in the ally across the street. Quickly I ran across the street to check it out.

After I got to the corner of the ally I saw nothing.

**_"I know you're here. Show yourself!"_** I shouted.

Looking around, I still do not see any movement in the ally. As I turn around to walk out of the ally, something jumps down to get behind me. I turn around just in time to see someone with black hair swing a sword down at me. Next thing I know, I am on the ground holding my right arm on my left shoulder where the person hit me.

**"Kujo!"** I hear a familiar voice which belongs to Kakushitsu.

He was kneeling down in front of me, looking concerned.

**_"What are you doing out here?"_** I find myself asking him.

**"What am _I_ doing? Shira told me you left to see what was wrong with Uryu, then your spiritual pressure flailed. I thought something happened to you."**Kakushitsu explained.

_**"No, I'm fine. I was just seeing a friend... a...**** friend."**_ I started to wonder why I said friend, was the guy my friend?

Kakushitsu helped me up and we walked back home. I could tell he knew something was wrong. And we were going to find out what happened, friend or not.

* * *

**Morning- Shira's P.O.V**

Kujo and I walked out of the door with our school bags. None of the boys tried to attack us, guess Isamu scared them away with her 'Knife Scene'. Thank you, Hierro.

Once we got into the classroom, we sat down in our seats. Last night, Kujo, Kakushitsu, and I discussed what happened. All about the new enemy, the discussion Uryu's father had with Orihime, and Kujo's "friend."

I snapped out of thought after hearing that we had two new students.

**A Few Minutes Before- Isamu's P.O.V**

Emiko and I got uniforms for Karakura High yesterday. I put them on and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Walking over to the counter I grab a plate of toast and go to sit down, but Emiko takes it out of my hands and sets it back on the counter.

"We have no time to eat! We're going to be late!" Emiko says.

I look at the clock and see it is 7:48, school starts at 8:00; crap. But, that is when I noticed the file on the table.

"Oh, we forgot to read it." I say, but Emiko says we can read it another day.

Running to the door with Emiko, we run as fast as we can to school; I do not want to be late for my first day at school. Although I could care less about school, I was happy for two things. 1) Emiko and I had all classes together 2) I was hoping I was going to have classes with Shira and Kujo; I remember his name after Shira shouted it.

* * *

Izume: "I enjoy making stories. It's fun. I just hope I don't run out of ideas. -_-"

Please review.


	6. Powers and Abilities

**Isamu's P.O.V**

Just as we entered the classroom I spotted Shira and Kujo. Smiling, I give them a small wave. As I look at Shira, I notice the shock expression on a couple of student's faces, the boy with orange hair and the other with glasses were the ones I say fighting the gang. Then, the others that looked shocked was a girl with long orange hair, and a guy that was staring at me, I think… his bangs were covering is eyes, he was tall too. Emiko and I introduced ourselves and then we sat in the back seats in front of Shira and Kujo. I sat in front of Shira next to the window, and Emiko sat in front of Kujo on my right side.

**"Fancy meeting you here."** Shira snickers.

"Yeah, I should say the same thing." I smile.

With that the school day started. The school days were normal, which is until a loud howl sound came from outside; it sounded like a hollow, it must be a couple blocks away from here. Startled I look out the window, so did Emiko.

**"Don't worry."** I hear Shira whisper from behind me.

Before I can ask her what she means, I feel as though the hollow is getting closer to the school. Still confused on what Shira said, I see the hollow just outside the gates of the school, and I then see someone in a black robe go near it; must be a soul reaper I thought to myself. I had read all about Soul reapers or Shinigamis and the Soul Society's captains, lieutenants, and the Captain Commander. The soul reaper had short black hair and a sword/Zanpakuto (I remembered the Zanpakuto from the files) on her left hip.

-Who is that?- I asked myself.

**"Her name is Rukia Kuchiki."** I hear Shira say, like she just read my mind.

-Oh, wasn't she the one soul reaper I read from my parent's files?- I thought to myself, I remember that there were Nobel families in the Soul Society as well.

I look back at Shira who was watching "Rukia" and the hollow. Rukia unsheathed her Zanpakuto, and cut the hollows mask. The hollow then dissolved or purified, Rukia then ran towards the school. Looking in front of me, I could see the girl with orange hair and the boy with glass watching Rukia as she opened up a gate that led to the Soul Society.

* * *

**Lunch Time- Isamu's P.O.V**

Before leaving class, Shira had already introduced me to all her friends; Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, and Uryu Ishida. There was another friend of hers that wasn't in school; his name was Sado Yasutora (Or Chad for short).

I walked out of the class room and headed for lunch with Emiko. To be honest I never like lunch, really I never like the taste of "food." Ever since my parent's death all the way up to me waking up, I've been hearing… something or someone talk to me inside my head, saying something about how I will only want to eat hollows until I find my "other halves." My dreams are plagued of something that looks like a hollow; it has an antler and a horn on top of its head, hollow like feet and hands, black lines on the chest and back, a mask that had a black oval with red lines on it, and finally a lizard tail with two ends on it.

The times I eat things, it just tastes like… how do I explain… um… like sand? I do not know how to explain it, but it kind of tastes like sand. Even my favorite Miso soup tastes like sand. And for some reason, I can eat no food longer than other humans, including thirst.

For a long time, I was able to keep the voice in the far back of my head so I wouldn't hear it. But, ever since I met Shira and Kujo, I hear the voices.

"Hey! Isamu!" I hear Emiko shout.

"Hm?" I looked at her and see that she was leading us to a door that lead to outside.

"Pay attention. You almost walked into someone." Emiko says.

"I didn't know we could eat outside." I say, not even paying attention to what she said.

"Yeah, we can eat on the roof top as well," Emiko says as we sit down on a bench outside below some trees, "Also, before we left this morning, I brought this."

Emiko holds up a folder, the one I left on the kitchen table. We both smirk and open the file, there were picture of me when I was younger and some files about my heights, weights, personality, appearance-

"Hey! Look at this," Emiko says as she points at a page that label _Powers and Abilities._

I see the page and take it out of the folder. My eyes widen as I read through the list of powers I have.

_**Isamu Eri's Powers and Abilities**_

_Arrancar- Main powers come from both hollows Shira and Akujin._

"Shira?" I say aloud before wondering who Akujin was.

_**SONIDO-**_ _By putting all her spiritual pressure to her feet, Isamu (like other arrancars) can run so fast no one can see her. It is the same as Shunpo._

_**RESSURECTION FORM**__- If Isamu is in need of some help, she will ask her partner, Shira (her hollow) for help. Shira and Isamu will mix their reiatsu together to create the ultimate hollow form. Their body will be covered in white armor that can't be penetrated. Isamu's form has a hollow hole in her chest, with a black and white striped masked; on the top of her head, there is a white horn on the right, while a white antler sits on the left side. . Her hollow form is an amalgamation of many different creatures. Her transformation has white dragon like wings, a white long lizard-like tail, and white hollow feet. There are two ways her release form can work: either letting Shira take control or saying the words "Wreak Havoc, Kakushitsu."_

I see a couple of pictures of the hollow that has been plaguing my dreams.

"That looks like the hollow from my dreams." I say as I look at the picture.

"Hmm, interesting." Emiko says as she looks at the picture.

_**CERO/BALA**__- Isamu's cero forms in her hand, it is a red beam, but if she losses control it changes to a black and white beam. The bala is just like how her cero works, it is a red ball and changes to a black and white ball of spiritual pressure. Depending on her anger, the power will increase and so will the colors._

_**HOLLOWFICATION**__– Isamu during hollowfication, Isamu has a white mask, black oval that connects from the top to the middle (in between the eyes). The black oval has red slashes running across the oval. She has yellow and black eyes._

_Shinigami- Powers come from Kakushitsu_

_**SHUNPO-**_ _By putting all her spiritual pressure to her feet, Isamu (like other soul reapers) can run so fast no one can see her. It is the same as Sonido._

_**ZANPAKUTO**__- The sword has a black blade, it has a rectangular shape were the sword and hilt meet. The color of the hilt is white with black diamond's going left to right._

_**ZANPAKUTO ATTACK**__- Konran (Chaos), a wave of destruction is brought forth in the direction of were the sword is being wielded. A wall of red spiritual pressure shoots out of Izumi's Zanpakuto._

"So, you did fight with a sword." Emiko stated.

_**BANKAI**__- Isamu Zanpakuto turns into a sword with a white blade that has a white and black hilt, the complete opposite of her regular Zanpakuto (the only difference is the white stars). In her Bankai form, her strength increases, the more she uses her power, the more her strength increases. After saying the call out 'Kujo, Bring Destruction to my Enemies,' the enemy is paralyzed in the center of a red circle, were they stand in the middle of a red star. Then after releasing a red surge of energy towards the red circle, a red beam shoots up from the center (were her enemy once stood) and kills them instantly, depending on the amount of energy/anger built up in her Zanpakuto._

_QUINCY- Powers come from Kujo_

"Kujo? Do you think that means the boy in our class?" Emiko asks.

"I have no clue." I say.

_**SPIRIT WEAPON**__- Isamu has one spirit weapon that is the bow. Her bow is a black and white color, it has red arrows. (Isamu rarely uses her bow and arrow.) She is also able to make her arrow explode my putting spiritual pressure in them._

_**HIRENKYAKU- **__The same as Sonido and Shunpo, this ability allows Isamu (and other Quincy's) the ability to move so fast no one can see them._

_Human- Abilities come from Akinori Eri (Father) and Amane Mitsuho (Mother)_

_**MANIPULATING**__**ATOMS**__- Manipulating atoms mean that Isamu can heal a wound that has happened on her and others as well._

"That's so cool." I say.

_**SHAPE SHIFT**__- Isamu is able to manipulate the atoms in the air to change her form or someone else's form. When she transforms into another person, she is also able to use that person's power. But, she is unable to copy and use the powers of Kazumi Mitsuho._

"Kazumi Mitsuho?!" I shout.

I remembered that she was my sister, but I never met her. My mom, Amane Mitsuho, would tell me never to mention Kazumi to my dad, Akinori.

_**TELEKINESES- **_Isamu is able to lift objects with ease using her mind. No matter how heavy or big the object it, she can lift it up.

"Cool! We have to test these out!" Emiko squeals.

"Ok, let's start with…." I started to look at the abilities I have,"… how about shunpo."

"Alright, but let's practice in the gym. I passed the gym before and I didn't see anyone in there." Emiko says as she drags me off to the gym room.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter. I'm glad I had Isamu's powers up when I first created her, and I didn't have to take a long time to do the paper. All I had to do was copy and paste, and do some editing.

**Please review, I don't care what you write, I just at least one some feedback on the story. You can even put down if you hated Isamu and the others or not, I just want a review. :p**


	7. Friend? or Enemy?

**Isamu's P.O.V**

BAM!

"Shit!" I shouted in pain as I hit into another wall.

"Pfff Haha!" I heard Emiko laugh from the side.

"Hey! I got the hang of this, I just lost control!" I shouted.

With that, I try again to do shunpo. After a couple minutes I was able to use Shunpo, Sonido, and Hirenkyaku easily. Plus, I was able to combine all of them together to go super-fast.

RING! RING! RING!

That was the bell for the next period; I look at Emiko and smirked.

"Race ya?" I asked.

"NO!" She shouts.

I huff and walk over to her.

"I think that I can use this ability with other people." I say.

Emiko processes through her head on what I said and her eyes widen with glee.

"Do it!" Emiko practically shouts.

I put my hand on her shoulder and use sonido. We appear in front of the classroom door and I look over to Emiko who has her hands clutched over her head.

"Opps. Sorry." I sheepishly say while scratching the back of my head.

"Yeah. Let's not do that again... ever." Emiko weakly says as we walk into the classroom.

I sit in my seat and look to the back of the room. There was one desk that no one sat in.

-Hmm, I wonder what would happen if I were to lift up the empty desk in the back room. I do need the practice.- I thought mischievously.

* * *

**After School**

"I can't believe you did that!" Emiko laughs as she playfully hits my arm.

"I know! I almost dropped the desk on a student's head when everyone screamed. Haha." I laughed.

Emiko and I were just walking out of the school. In our last period, I used my telekinesis and lifted the empty desk (which was in the back) up in the air. When the students screamed, once they saw the desk, I almost dropped it on top of someone's head. Because of the "incident," our class was let out early.

But, what I also noticed was that Shira and Kujo were smirking at me after the desk incident (did they know I did it). For some reason I feel like they do know something about my powers, it said my abilities came from Kujo, Shira, and someone named Kakushitsu, according to the files. Wait, if they remember me, why do they not try to tell me what happened before my memories were erased?

As Emiko and I walk home, I tell her about what I thought of the file. She thought for a couple of minutes before saying something.

"Maybe, they want to protect you. Like, if something or someone hurt you before you lost your memories, they may still be alive and could hurt you." Emiko suggested.

"Hmm, maybe." I agree.

"Hey, did you try to read everyone's spiritual pressure in class?" Emiko asked.

I remember reading the files all about spiritual pressure. Usually, Soul Reaper, Humans with powers, Quincy's, and Arrancars have spiritual pressure, or reiatsu.

"Oh, yeah I did. So, a few students in our class have spiritual pressure." I say, I was also able to tell what they were.

"Orihime is a human with powers of something like a god. Uryu's spiritual from the first time I saw him was showing him as a Quincy. Shira is an arrancar and Kujo is a Quincy too. And the student Sado, who I saw walking outside, is a human with powers." I finish.

"So, what the files said was true. Kujo is your Quincy half and Shira is your arrancar half." Emiko says.

"Yeah." I say as I continue to look at Emiko's spiritual pressure, it was thought of a human with powers.

"Hey, Emiko. Do you have any powers that you never told me about?" I ask curiously.

"No, why?" She asks.

I then tell her about what her spiritual pressure feels like. Her eyes widen and she smiles.

"Cool! Maybe after you get all your powers sorted out, we can work on my powers." Emiko smiles.

We both agree on that and we then walk home. That is until I felt a drop in Orihime's spiritual pressure. I stop walking and run off towards where Orihime was and tell Emiko I'll see her back home. Hopefully, Orihime was safe.

I use sonido and appear in front of an apartment. Seeing Orihime kneeling on the ground on her apartment floor, I use sonido again and appear next to her.

"Are you ok, Orihime?" I asked, then I wondered why I used her first name; we aren't friends… right?

"Oh, Isamu-san." She says.

I then noticed that Orihime was holding onto her left shoulder, as though she had been cut. Then I hear the sound of foots steps and sonido and Hirenkyaku from behind me. I turn around to see Kujo, Shira, Ichigo, and Chad. They all looked surprised to see me.

**"How did she get hear before us?"** I heard Shira say, when I say heard; I mean I could read her mind! Wow, what else can I do?

"Oh, hey guys." Orihime says.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, we felt your," Kujo looked at me, "Um, we thought something was wrong."

"I think what you mean is that her spiritual pressure depleted." I say, turning away from the shocked faces.

"Oh, I was with a friend of mine. But, then my stomach started to hurt, so I kneeled down for a while." Orihime nervously said as she scratched the back of her head.

Based on the files, your spiritual pressure doesn't just deplete if you have a stomach ache. It usually changes if you are fighting someone or get hit. Maybe that's why she was holding onto her shoulder, did she get cut their. No, then there would be blood on her shoulder. But, what is most important is _who_ attacked her. I looked back at the others who I saw leave, except Shira and Kujo; I guess they used sonido and Hirenkyaku. Just before I left, I heard Orihime's thoughts.

'He was my friend… right?' She thought to herself.

-Something is going on. Last time I checked, "friends" don't attack each other.- I thought to myself.

But, the spiritual pressure around where Orihime's wound felt like a human with powers. So, the real question is; who is the person that attacked her and what is that person capable of?

* * *

**Kujo's P.O.V**

Kakushitsu and I sat down to talk to Shira about what happened the other day once we got home.

I explained, ever since that guy in the back of the ally cut my shoulder, my memories have been fuzzy. And, if they enemy was going after the three of us as well, what if they go after Isamu and Emiko too. We all remember Emiko when Isamu first started school.

**"Hmm, maybe we should all keep a close eye on her."** Shira said.

With that, we all agreed to keep an eye on our partner.

**"But, maybe Shira should only watch her. After all she did miss her."** Kakushitsu chuckles.

**"Oi, what did you say bastard!"** Shira shouted with a little blush.

Kakushitsu and I loved to tease Shira about how she is such "good friends" with our partner. We tease her because if she does not tell Isamu how she feels, nothing will happen between them.

_**"Ok, come on. We need to be serious about this." **_I say.

**"Yeah, you and Shira will be able to watch them around school." **Kakushitsu says.

_**"****Alright."**_ Shira and I say.

We know Kakushitsu cannot watch for Isamu or Emiko because he has two jobs, so he is kind of like our father. Kakushitsu leaves the kitchen to go to his second job. Then something comes to my mind.

**"**_**Hey, Shira."**_ I say.

**"Yes?"** She says.

_**"****Umm, for a long time you haven't heard anything from your Dark Side, right?"** _I ask.

**"Yes, and I'd like to keep it that way."** She smirks.

_**"****So, if you don't have it, then wouldn't that mean that Isamu has your Dark Side in her?"**_ I ask.

Shira thinks about it before her eyes widen.

**"Oh, crap! Why the hell didn't you bring this up sooner?!"** Shira screams.

**_"Well, before a couple days ago I, as well as Kakushitsu, thought that Isamu was gone for good." _**I explain.

**"I hope she's ok."** Shira says.

_**"****But, hey look on the bright side. Isamu is getting the hang of using her powers."**_ I say.

**"Oh yeah. She used her telekinesis and sonido before. And, doesn't Emiko have some powers too?"** Shira asks.

_**"******__Yeah_," I say, _**"She just doesn't know how to use it."**_

* * *

Please review, any comment is accepted.


	8. Remember Me Now?

**Isamu's P.O.V**

_All I remember was seeing me with the blue haired man that killed my parents. Flashes of different things occurred, I saw Shira, the guy named Aizen, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and a lot other espadas. Then I saw a flash of white and next thing I know was that I was fighting the girl Rukia and Ichigo; Or, pretending to fight to deceive Aizen._

_"Bankai!" I heard myself say._

_**"******__Wait_! Stop!"_ I hear Shira shout from behind me._

_"Kujo, Bring Destruction to my Enemies!" I continued, then a red pentagon appeared below Rukia and Ichigo, and a red beam shot up from the middle of the pentagon._

_"Don't worry; I'll only knock them out." I say to Shira._

_But, Shira tells me that Aizen will know that I was tricking him. I curse under my breath as the beam died down, my friends were fine._

_Aizen then said something about me being a "bad girl." Next thing I know he talks about my mother and sister, and then he holds up a remote for the collar around my neck. Pressing the button on the remote, Shira, Kujo, and Kakushitsu disappear and so do I._

_Another flash of white reveals the monster I saw in my memories. After a plan I commanded to Shira, Kujo, and someone else._

_-Ka...ku...shitsu?- I start to remind myself._

_I then see another flash of light and all four of us were outside, back on the battle field. I find myself talking again._

_"No, maybe I'll be able to see you in my other life time." I hear myself explained before asking, "So, where is Aizen?"_

_"He's escaped, you attack him once you transformed, but he went to the real Karakura Town, Ichigo and his father left to go attack him." My friend Rukia said._

_"Good, Ichigo should be the one to end this Aizen will get what's coming for him." I smirked as I started to see my body disappear._

_**"****Isamu!"**__ I hear Shira shout in shock._

_"Shira, Kujo, Kakushitsu. We will forever be partners, no matter what." I heard myself state as I reached my hand out._

_I saw Shira put her hand out to grab mine, but before she could, my hand disappeared, along with my whole body. My spiritual particles rose into the sky, I was able to look down at my partners, Shira was on the ground crying. Kujo and Kakushitsu were right down next to her, upset that I was gone._

_-We will meet again; I promise.- I thought as I slipped into darkness._

* * *

Then everything went dark. I find myself in my inner world again, but it was different. I knew that I had finally found out what happened to me, all I needed to figure out how to use my powers. But, what was this; was I dreaming?

_**"****Oh, trust me. You're not dreaming."**_ I heard a voice say before laughing maniacally.

"What. Who's there?!" I shouted as I started to look at my surrounding.

It kind of looked like I was in space, but there were a couple small and larger platforms floating.

_**"This is my inner world. Now that Kujo, Shira, and Kakushitsu aren't here ta restraining me, I can take control. Seriously, you remember everything else, but not me? That's rude."**_ The voice whined.

"Wait! I _do_ remember who you are. You're Akujin." I say, I remember everything, everyone, who and what my parents were, and who killed them. I also remembered Aizen was sealed away by Ichigo, who in turn lost his powers. And I sacrificed my life to save the others from Akujin.

_**"****Ding Ding Ding we have a winner." **_Akujin laughs.

I concentrate on materializing a sword in my hand after Akujin appeared on a smaller platform in front of me yet a little higher than the platform I was on. Akujin had long black hair and red eyes, like a girl version of Kujo. She wore an all-black outfit: black shirt and sweatpants, and she had a black cloak outlined with red streaks.

I aimed the sword in my hand, pointing it towards her. Akujin grins at me and jumps down onto my platform.

_**"******__Alright_, Queen. Let's see what ya remember." Akujin grins as she also materializes a sword in her hand; we both had a locked state Zanpakuto.

Akujin charged at me and I dodged to the right. Swinging my sword she jumps away and kicks me from behind after using sonido. Before I could fall I spin myself around and roll to the side. Akujin swings her sword at me again, and I stop it with my Zanpakuto/sword.

_**"Cero."**_ Akujin says as she points her finger at me, a black and white beam started to form.

My eyes widen, I remember using a cero and a bala from my memories, plus I read about them. I used sonido to get out of the way just in time.

"Crap." I curse under my breath, all I know how to do is swing my Zanpakuto, use telekinesis, and used the forms of sonido.

_**"That's why I'm fighting ya. If you win, I'll teach you how to use a cero and bala again. After that, all ya need to do is find our other halves."** _Akujin states.

I smirk at her and nod my head. Lunging at her, her eyes widen. I swung my Zanpakuto at her and she rolled to the side, but I was able to cut her side. Some blood dripped, but it then healed itself.

-High speed regeneration.- I thought to myself.

After a couple... hours? I don't know, there aren't any clocks here. We were both exhausted.

"So... can you... just tell me how... to use my powers." I manage to huff out.

_**"No... you havta... kill** **me."**_ Akujin huffs out, I know by kill she means defeat her; like what I had to do with the others to seal her away when she had the hogyoku.

I groan and take another fighting stance with my Zanpakuto. Using sonido, I get behind her and swing my sword at her. She ducks and kicks my stomach. Falling to the ground on my back, I just lay there in defeat.

_**"Come on,"**_Akujin commands as she kicks me, _**"Ya need to defeat me."**_

"To damn tired." I whine and turn to lay on my stomach.

Akujin huffs in annoyance, I could tell she wanted me to go back to normal.

_**"You weren't this lazy when it came to fighting me." **_Akujin stated as she aimed her blade at my back.

She went to stab it through my back, but I roll to the side. I kneel up, spin around, and slice my blade through her stomach. Akujin then coughs up blood and I pull the now bloodied sword out.

_**"You**** cheated."** _Akujin smirked.

"I learned from the best." I smiled, she smirked back at me. She understood what I meant; when she was a part of my mom, she tricked her and was able to control my mom's mind and body; turning my mom into an arrancar.

After Akujin healed her wounds, she looked at me seriously.

_**"What do you want to know first?" **_Akujin asked.

"Hmm... cero." I smirked.

Akujin smirked at my choice and then started to show me how to use a cero and a bala. Her cero and balas were black and white, while Shira's balas and ceros were red. I cannot wait until I can tell my other halves that I am back.


	9. An Old Foe

**Isamu's P.O.V**

_All I remember was seeing me with the blue haired man that killed my parents. Flashes of different things occurred, I saw Shira, the guy named Aizen, Grimmjow, someone named Ulquiorra, and a lot other espadas. Then I saw a flash of white, and next thing I know was that I was fighting the girl Rukia and Ichigo; pretending to fight to deceive Aizen._

"_Bankai!" I heard myself say._

_**"******__Wait_! Stop!"_ I hear Shira shout._

"_Kujo, Bring Destruction to my Enemies!" I shouted and a red pentagon appeared below Rukia and Ichigo, then a red beam shot up from the middle of the pentagon._

"_Don't worry; I'll only knock them out." I say to Shira._

_But, Shira tells me that Aizen will know that I was tricking him. I curse under my breath as the beam died down, my friends were fine._

_Aizen then said something about me being a "bad girl." Next thing I know he talks about my mother and sister, and then he holds up a remote for the collar around my neck. Pressing the button on the remote, Shira, Kujo, and Kakushitsu disappear and so do I._

* * *

_Another flash of white reveals the monster I saw in my memories. After a plan I commanded, I then see another flash of light and all four of us were outside, back on the battle field. I find myself talking again._

"_No, maybe I'll be able to see you in my other life time." I hear myself explained before asking, "So, where is Aizen?"_

"_He's escaped, you attack him once you transformed, but he went to the real Karakura Town, Ichigo and his father left to go attack him." My friend Rukia said._

"_Good, Ichigo should be the one to end this Aizen will get what's coming for him." I smirked before remembering how I had use to think of Aizen as a second father, but that was before I found out about him having my parents killed. Then I started to see my body disappear._

_**"******__Isamu_!"_ I hear Shira screamed noticing my body disappearing as well._

"_Shira, Kujo, Kakushitsu. We will forever be partners, no matter what." I heard myself state as I reached my hand out._

_I saw Shira put her hand out to grab mine, but before she could, my hand disappeared, along with my whole body. My spiritual particles rose into the sky, I was able to look down at my partners, Shira was on the ground crying. Kujo and Kakushitsu were right down next to her, upset that I was gone._

_-We will meet again; I promise.- I before slipping into darkness._

* * *

Then everything went dark. I find myself in my inner world again, but it was different. I knew that I had finally found out what happened to me, all I needed to figure out how to use my powers. But, what was this; I do not think this is my memories.

_**"******__Oh_, trust me. You're not dreaming." I heard a voice say before laughing maniacally.

"What. Who's there?!" I shouted as I started to look at my surrounding.

It kind of looked like I was in space, but there were a couple small and larger platforms floating.

_**"******__This _is my inner world. Now that Kujo, Shira, and Kakushitsu aren't here ta restraining me, I can take control. Come on you should remember me." The voice laughs.

"Wait! I remember who you are. You're Akujin." I say, I remember everything, everyone, who and what my parents were, and who killed them. Aizen was sealed away by Ichigo and I sacrificed my life to save the others from Akujin.

_**"******__Ding _Ding Ding we have a winner." Akujin says.

I concentrate on materializing a sword in my hand after Akujin appeared on a smaller platform in front of me yet a little higher than the platform I was on. Akujin had short black hair and red eyes, like a girl version of Kujo. She wore an all-black outfit: black shirt and sweatpants, and she had a black cloak outlined with white streaks.

I aimed the sword in my hand, pointing it towards her. Akujin grins at me and jumps down onto my platform.

_**"******__Alright_, Queen. Let's see what ya remember." Akujin grins as she also materializes a sword in her hand; we both had a locked state Zanpakuto.

Akujin charged at me and I dodged to the right. Swinging my sword she jumps away and kicks me from behind. I guess this isn't going to be as easy as I thought it would be.

* * *

Sorry that this one is short. Comment about the chapter(s), even if you say "This is the worst story I have ever read about an OC in my entire life" I'm ok with that.


	10. Language Project

_**"Why exactly couldn't we just control her body instead of doing all this project bullshit?" **_Akujin whined.

"Because, what would I tell her once we got to my house. Oh, we agreed to randomly get together for no apparent reason?!" I snap at her.

_**"****Point taken." **_Akujin says.

Once Akujin/Shira and I got outside, we were stopped by Kujo.

_**"****Where are you going, Shira?"**_ Kujo asks before looking into Shira's eyes.

_**"******__Oh_, I'm just going to Isamu's house to work on our project." Akujin/Shira smirked, after hearing her voice and seeing her eyes, Kujo's face looked serious.

Kujo probably remembered all about Akujin. I would love to invite him over as well, but I don't know if he still knows me, its' worth a try.

"Umm, do you want to come over too, Kujo?" I ask innocently.

_**"******__Hmm_, sorry I got things I need to do. Plus, we don't really know each other." Kujo replies before taking a long glance at Akujin and then leaving.

-Was he serious, or was he saying that to protect me from the other guy?- I asked myself.

_**"******__He _doesn't remember you either." Akujin told me mentally.

I mentally nod and Shira/Akujin and I start to walk to my house. Once we get to my house, I see that Emiko was not in the house.

"Emiko!" I shout to see if she was in the house somewhere.

_**"******__Her _spiritual pressure isn't here." Akujin stated.

"Damn it! I hope the guy who attacked the others didn't get to her." I say.

_**"****Don't worry, he didn't get to her. I can feel her spiritual pressure in one area," **_Akujin continued, _**"You remember Urahara and Yoruichi, right?"**_

"Yeah, I remember everything. Why?"

_**"******__No _reason. Ok, lets get this 'project' done."

* * *

**Emiko's P.O.V**

"Damn it! How *huff* much longer *huff* until I *huff* get this down?" I whined.

"Ah, don't worry Hitomi-san. You will learn how to do this soon." The blond haired man stated.

"Why *huff* are you *huff* helping me?" I asked after catching my breath.

"Because you are a friend of Isamu-san, are you not?" The man asked me.

"Of course I am." I stated.

"Now, let me ask you this. _Why _do you want to learn how to use this power?" He asked me.

"Because, I am tired of being weak and having Isamu put herself in danger because of me. I want to return the favor by fighting by her side." I explained, flashes of when she almost got stabbed in the stomach ran through my head.

"Alright then." The man stated.

"What did you say your name was?" I asked.

First, I was walking to school early to get help from a teacher, and then I find myself with this man, and a woman with long purple hair. She said her name was Yoruichi, but I did not get his name.

"I am Urahara Kisuke." The man replied.

Oh yeah, him and Yoruichi were the exceled shinigami that Isamu's parents knew. Wow, I'm lucky to have him teach me how to use my powers; this is going to be awesome. Hopefully, I will be able to control my power before it is to late.

* * *

**Shira's P.O.V**

All I remember was leaving school, Isamu asking me if I would like to go over her house to do the project, and then waking up to see that I was in Isamu's house, sitting with her on her bed.

I was beyond confused, how did I get here? And, didn't I tell her I was "too busy"?

"You ok?" Isamu asked from on her bed.

**"Huh? Oh, umm… I'm fine."** I sheepishly say with a blush; this is pretty awkward, you know since Isamu lost her memories.

"…." Nothing.

**"So, do you want to start the project?"** I asked her.

"…" Nothing again. Ok, what is going on?

So, I did what any other normal super powered hollow girl would have done; read her mind.

-Should….tell…..her….my… ories….no?- I heard her think.

**-What? Why can't I hear the full sentence.-** I asked myself, it was as though there was a mental wall up, keeping me from hearing her thoughts.

**-And what the hell are ories?-** I asked myself.

* * *

**Isamu's P.O.V**

_**"****That's a dumbass question." **_Akujin stated.

-No it isn't!- I protested in my mind, -All I asked was 'Should I tell her my memories are back, or no?' that isn't a stupid question. I was asking _you_ if I should.-

_**"******__No_, wait for the right moment to tell her and the others." Akujin commanded.

Huffing, I bring my attention back to Shira. We were currently sitting together on my bed. I looked up at her and saw she was staring at me. Tilting my head I look into her eyes curiously.

-Why is she blushing?- I asked as I see Shira turn her head with a blush.

_**"******__Man _you're so dense." Akujin stated.

-What do you mean?- I ask, but Akujin bursts out laughing saying how clueless I am, and doesn't answer my question.

"Umm, so do you have any ideas?" I ask Shira.

**"No, not really."** Shira replies as she looks out my window.

-Really? We live in a world with shinigamis and arrancars, and she can't think of anything for a stupid assignment i made up.- I muse.

Before I could ask anything else, we both felt high amounts of spiritual pressure. It was Ichigo's, but his reiatsu felt… weird.

Shira looks at me before saying she has to go. Before I could stop her, she runs down stairs with me after her. Before she runs out the door, I grab onto her sleeve.

"Where are you going all of a sudden?" I ask, already having an idea of where she was going.

**"That's none of your concern."** Shira coldly says to me.

I let go of her sleeve feeling hurt. She must have felt my emotions because she looked guilty, but then she ran towards Ichigo's spiritual pressure.

"You know what, I'm going too." I say as I disguise my spiritual pressure and use sonido to get to Ichigo.

After I appear in the area, I already see Ichigo, Shira, Chad, and a group of other people on a roof top.

_**"******__Hey_, isn't that… damn it! What was his name!?" Akujin mentally cursed.

"I remember who it is," I state as I stare at a very familiar face, "its Kugo Ginjo."

* * *

Ok, that's it for today. Please comment, any feedback in alright.

Until next time.


End file.
